More Than One
by stabbythings
Summary: What another zodiac family imposible right that's what every one thoght but i guess everyone thought wrong beacuse when a strange pink haired girl falls on top of Yuki he dossen't trasform a convesation transpires.
1. 1charters

**More than one**

**

* * *

**

**Kay:** ok i have a head ache some one do the disclamer and don't makes mhe angry

**Niki:** well then since i am way to lazy Shera can do it this time

**Shera: **i guess i have to so Kay owns noting but her own charters so nothing is owned ok got i

* * *

**Other charters (I add more as the story goes a long so you never know when there are more!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kay Matsui- hot headed, self proclaimed bitch and bestest friends with Shera and Niki. And a zodiac cat at that so she hates all the rats she gets stuck with in life, has light pink hair and almost burgundy pink eyes. She is also Riskay's brother**

**Shera Matsui- calm headed understanding person who wants to become a doctor one day. Has dark grey almost black hair and dark mysterious amber eyes, is a dragon of the zodiac.**

**Niki Matsui-has a black white personality occasionally and is sometimes quite forgetful. Is a zodiac tiger like Kisa but no one knows why she is a white tiger, some think it has something to do with her slightly black white personality?**

**Riskay Matsui- has a black and white personality has black and white hair black dominates his hair coloring. He is the cow/ox of the zodiac. Tends to get angry very easily Kay's brother**

* * *

**Kay:** i will have the next capter up soon gust let me finish it


	2. The Meeting

**Kay:** Yay te head ache is gone who wants do do the disclaimer

**Shera:** no i did it last time

**Riskay: **Kay owns noting at least the last time i checked she didn't

* * *

The Meeting

Kay's P.O.V.

"Kay what are we doing" Niki asked

"Were following that boy" I said

"Why exactly" Shera asked

"Because he acts like a zodiac" I said

"Are you sure" Niki asked

"Look he pushes away girls" I said

"And that's important why" Shera said

"Normal people don't do that" I said

"Ya your right" Niki said

"Wait Kay fall on top of him and see if you transform" Shera suggested

"What the fuck and if I do" I said

"Don't worry I'll erase there memory" Shera said

"Well here goes nothing" I said walking towards Yuki

"Hey" I said casually

"Hello" Yuki said

"How are you" I asked

"I'm fine'' he said

"That's good" I said falling over

"What in the world" Yuki said

"What are you talking about" I said stupidly while getting up "I'm sorry about that"

"Are you … Never mind" he said

"By any chance are you a member of the zodiac" I asked knowing the answer

"Yes… but are you" Yuki said

"Duh why did you think you didn't transform" I said

"So what sign" he asked

"Cat" I said happily

"Then you should have fell on Kyo" he said in a disgusted tone

"Rat I presume" I said angrily while walking away

"Yea Sohma kids a damn rat" I said to Shera and Niki

"Yikes" Niki said

"But he did say something interesting"

"Well tell us Kay" Shera said

"He said that I should have fallen on someone named Kyo" I said

"That name is way too close to yours" Niki said

"Ya but any ways Shera Go ask Yuki more about his family" I said "and I'm calling Riskay"

"Are you serious this is Riskay we're talking about" Niki said

"Yep and I'm telling him to call the head of the family" I said

"You sure" Shera asked

"Yeah we are talking about a second zodiac family" I said

"Ok I'm off to talk to Yuki" Shera said

"Ok see you later" I said dialing Riskay's number as the ringing went on I thought I haven't talked to Riskay since last New Years I hope he's not angry

"Hello" I said

"Hey Kay" Riskay said

"So How are you" I asked

"Ok I guess" he said

"Well that's good" I said

"And how have you been" Riskay asked

"I've been fine oh by the way there's another zodiac family"

"What the fuck Kay"

"I'm serious I hugged a motherfucking god forsaken rat" I said in a grossed out tone

"Well see ya Kay" Riskay said before hanging up

"I'm back" Shera said

"And I'm done" I said

"So what did you find out" Niki asked Shera

"Well Kyo's the cat in their family you were right Yuki's a rat he lives with his cousin Shigure who is a dog and that is all I got"

"So Nothing that special" I said

"Sounds average" Niki said

"Yeah besides the zodiac thing" I said

"So what's next" Shera said

"Well we could find out where they live" I said

"Sounds good to me" Niki said

"Ok then to the library" I asked

"Yeah Kay that would be the place" Shera said

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok Shera this is up to you" Niki and I said

"Aaannnddd iiiii ffffoooonnnnnnnnndddddd it" Shera said

"So should we go after school" Niki asked

"Well works for me" I said

Yuki's P.O.V

Well Akito took that rather well I thought since Tohru was living with us the news of another zodiac family would drive him crazy I thought

"So you met there cat" Shigure asked

"Yes she had pink hair and dark pink eyes she creped me out" I said

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Were back" I said

"Good dinners ready" Tohru said

*Knock*

"I'll get it" Tohru said

"Hello" a familiar voice said

"Hello how are you" Tohru said

"Were fine" the familiar voice said

"Hey where's that rat boy" the voice said

"Cat I said"

"What did I do" Kyo said about to stand up

"Nothing" I said walking up the stairs

What the hell is that cat girl doing here wait a second what if Akito planed this crap that idiot.

* * *

**Kay:** ok i will have the next chapter up soon

**Riskay: **so what happens next

**Shera:** who knows only Kay dose

**Niki:** I bet Yoda dose too

**Kay: **of corse Yoda Knows i tell him every thing lol


End file.
